


just a game

by acedia20



Category: all先, all占, 裘先, 黄占 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedia20/pseuds/acedia20





	just a game

这理应只是一场游戏。

　　当伊莱被拖到海边破船旁的角落时都还没有意识到自己将要面对的是怎样的凌辱，虽然今早起就有种不好的预感，但伊莱对在这个庄园会遭遇的不幸的认知局限在了游戏的一败涂地上，况且现在也只是纯属娱乐的联合狩猎模式，伊莱甚至都要以为那不祥的预感只是自己神经过敏。

　　“你……想干什么？”

　　再往后也只有冰冷的岩石，无路可退的伊莱几乎整个人都贴在了石壁上，哈斯塔给他的压迫感令他心中感受到比后背浸入皮肤的触感还深的寒意，这一场游戏的胜负已成定局，最后还存留在场的只剩他和伊索，在将他击倒后哈斯塔并没有将伊莱绑上最近的椅子，而是一路带进这个他挣脱也无路可逃的小角落，并在外围围上了一圈触手屏障阻止他脱出。

　　起初伊莱也只认为这是哈斯塔为了确保他们监管者能保证八杀的举措，或者是出于怨气的放血——对象是他不是伊索他也乐意，直到与伊莱形影不离的鸮在被派出观察伊索情况后就再未归来才令伊莱隐隐感到不对劲，一旦试图呼唤鸮他便能感受到来自哈斯塔精神压制的刺痛，这明显违背了庄园主制定的游戏规则，只是可能因为现在是娱乐模式又加上监管者的压倒性优势才被睁一只眼闭一只眼处理。

　　一根触手从伊莱脚边拔地而起，伊莱措手不及地被绊倒在地，而那根触手像有意识般回转向下探入了伊莱的袍底，在伊莱还未意识到发生了什么时竟硬生生脱掉了伊莱的长裤。

　　“咦？到……到底要干什么！”

　　地面的石子与裸露的皮肤接触硌的有些生疼，伊莱想要站起身却被触手挡住了立足点只得维持着半躺的姿态，还缠在伊莱腿上的触手冰冷黏腻的触感警醒着伊莱接下来的事已超出了他的掌控范围，与其说是因未知产生的恐惧，不如说是伊莱在那一瞬间想到了某种本该微小的可能性而感到忌惮。

　　似是为了印证伊莱的猜测，下一刻伊莱的双手就被从身后长出的触手捆绑在一起，触手表皮布满粘液又极具弹性，本身力量已所剩无几的他根本无法挣脱。脚下探入袍内的触手一路向上攀岩并很好地控制着自己的大小不至于撑破伊莱的长袍，抵达上半身的触手尖端的细小部分在伊莱胸前两处淡粉回旋挑逗，附着在触手上的吸盘也开始了吮吸的动作，伊莱的两处乳头很快便在这一刺激下因充血而硬挺，有些冰凉却又舒适的酥麻感以乳尖为首传递给大脑神经令伊莱羞耻地涨红了脸，虽然内心万般不愿但对这种欢爱之事经验可以说为零的伊莱下半身已经开始起了反应。

　　为了掩盖这一生理反应双手被桎梏的伊莱夹紧了双腿，但触手恰好又是从两腿间探入伊莱长袍内，这一举动反而像是寻求自慰般夹紧了触手，哈斯塔自然不会放过伊莱的这一动作，又有两根触手从脚边长出强行将伊莱的双腿拉向两侧，重要的隐秘部位就这样暴露在了哈斯塔的注视之下令伊莱羞愧得无地自容。

　　侵犯，而且还是对身为男性的侵犯，对伊莱而言这种像传说一样只存在于故事的情节此刻就真真正正发生在了自己身上。

　　“呜……为什么要做这种事，我们还在游戏中对吧？这种事有什么意义，我们不如好好谈谈……”

　　伊莱还不想放弃最后的抵抗，他不知道哈斯塔这么做有什么理由，但天真的伊莱坚信通过交流还是有回旋的余地，甚至为了表达诚恳伊莱仰起头试图与哈斯塔直视，只是本能的危机感阻止了他视线的进一步上移，光是瞥到那密集眼球的余光伊莱在这一瞬就已经失了神。

　　“因为在游戏，坏成什么样也没关系。”

　　这是从方才开始到现在哈斯塔说的唯一一句话。

　　也是在伊莱失去意识的这一刻，哈斯塔用触手托起了伊莱的身体，两根触手分别探入了伊莱的口腔与后穴，粗大又冰冷的触手直抵会厌的难受感觉成功将伊莱拉回了现实，鼻腔里充斥着触手的咸腥味，生理性的泪水从伊莱眼角滑落，虽然触手上的吸盘爱抚般在口腔内壁摩擦但也抵不过触手深喉带来的呕吐感，不过伊莱也庆幸这股难受乃至疼痛与身后触手的扩张性行为相抵消令他不至于沉溺于来自传导至脊髓的酥麻。

　　在将黏腻的液体涂抹在伊莱的内壁后后方的触手就退出了伊莱体内，随后取而代之的是从哈斯塔的长袍下伸出的肉红色触手，带着炽热的温度毫不留情地直直挺入伊莱体内，只是简单扩张的小穴自然承受不住这一猛烈冲击，代表血液的鲜红在伊莱与哈斯塔的交合处渗出，顺着触手流淌在地面上被吸收为水渍般的暗黑。

　　身体像是要被劈成两半的疼痛，疼痛带来的泪水再次不受控制地淌出浸湿了伊莱的眼罩，被堵住了口腔的伊莱只能发出细碎的呜咽来表达自己的痛楚，疼痛完全掩盖了身体其他部位触手的安抚，伊莱凭借身体的本能后仰令喉间的触手退出些许才不至于那么痛苦。

　　“哦？果然是这里啊，怎么都已经开始了？”

　　另一位监管者的声音从触手的屏障外响起，伊莱泪眼朦胧地转过头看向拨开触手走进这个角落的裘克，在看到他手中牵着的气球后伊莱本有些模糊的意识瞬间清醒，惊慌失措令伊莱无意识缩紧了小穴促进了哈斯塔作为分身触手的进一步深入，恰好抵在了他最为敏感的那一点处，快感与痛楚交织令伊莱发出了甜腻又痛苦的叫喊，而哈斯塔也在这时收回了堵在伊莱喉间的那根触手，一直压抑的呻吟与喘息此刻在这小小的角落此起彼伏地响起。

　　“呜…哈……嗯………拜托……不要……哈……”

　　伊莱再次开始了猛烈的挣扎，然而再怎样的反抗都是徒劳，反抗的抖动更像是为了令哈斯塔进一步深入的迎合，伊莱带着哭腔求饶着，但在哈斯塔不断进攻抽插刺激下断断续续不成语句的话宛若欲拒还迎，伊莱咬紧下唇极力抵抗敏感点被刺激带来的一波又一波快感，目前比起自己正在被侵犯的事实，裘克带来的这位旁观者正注视着这一切发生更令伊莱难以忍受，就算会有还未离开的队友藉由自己的视角观看了这不堪的全过程也不会让伊莱如此刻般万箭穿心。

　　伊莱不敢再看向裘克的那个方向，然而这两位监管者怎可能如他所愿，裘克牵着手中的伊索强行掰过伊莱的脸，哈斯塔也配合地用触手撩起了伊莱的眼罩，伊莱的眼眶还有泪水残留，他只敢用眼角的余光瞥了一眼伊索甚至不敢看他的表情，裘克强行挑起了伊莱下巴吻上，伊莱的口腔里还残留着哈斯塔触手的咸腥味与嘴角伤口血液的铁锈味，而在身下还在被哈斯塔侵入的前提下伊莱根本无多余的精力抵抗裘克对自己的侵占，无力的舌只能配合着与裘克纠缠在一起，泪再次不争气的滑落与津液混合杂糅在两人的唇齿间。

　　“啧，腥味好重，就不应该让你先来的。”

　　哈斯塔对于裘克的诘责置若罔闻继续着他对伊莱的侵犯，随着一股灼热的液体喷射在伊莱体内，他才满意的收回分身，白浊的液体夹杂着几丝触目的猩红从伊莱的穴口滑落并顺着大腿流下，还沾染了几滴在被触手撩起的长袍上看起来分外色情。

　　“哟，听说你们俩是恋人但还只到接吻程度对吧？”

　　裘克并没有急着他的行动，而是不慌不忙地将伊索丢在地上开始与伊莱寒暄。

　　“我看你好像也挺辛苦的，要不要……”

　　“不要！……哈……不要……求你……不要对伊索……”

　　伊莱精疲力尽地靠在岩壁上被触手勉强支撑起身体，裘克的这一番话令伊莱带着喘息哀求，他从未如此狼狈不堪，从被带到这个角落的那一刻起，伊莱的尊严就已经被狠狠地碾碎，而现在这个人不仅不满足于此还试图摧毁他心中仅剩的美好。

　　“伊莱！唔……”

　　伊索才呼唤出伊莱的名字就被一旁哈斯塔的触手捂住了嘴，裘克瞥了伊索一眼比了个噤声的手势，不慌不忙地凑近伊莱并解下了自己的腰带。

　　“知道我们为什么要做这种事吗？告诉你也无妨，当然是泄愤啦，泄愤。”

　　裘克保持着他一贯的微笑，甚至多了几分讥讽一步一步逼近伊莱。

　　“就是你小子害我们明明可以赢的局势却被反转，只是输给你这种瘦小身板的封建小子你丑爷很不爽啊，想着既然有机会就该让你迟点苦头。”

　　裘克露出了他的分身抵在了伊莱的穴口，肠壁撕裂的痛楚还没有缓过来，看着那硕大的肉棒伊莱绝望地闭上了眼。

　　“给你尝尝丑爷的大火箭。”

　　才被侵占过的小穴已经足够柔软再加上哈斯塔留下的“润滑剂”令裘克很容易便能连根没入，涉事不多的伊莱的内壁还维持着它该有的紧致，分身被温暖炽热的肠壁紧紧怀抱令裘克舒服地长吁一口气，只是突然的再度猛烈侵入使本已止血的伤口再次撕裂，夹杂着殷红的白浊在裘克的撞击下从穴口的缝隙流淌而出，不断地顺大腿淌在地面。

　　不同于哈斯塔那带有突刺的触手，裘克的分身作为正常的交合性器对于伊莱这种普通人类的身体而言也确实更容易接受，即便还是残留着痛楚但明显小于哈斯塔带来的疼痛，伊莱在一次次撞击中艰难地扭着腰想要避免裘克进攻那一敏感部位，然而越是掩盖越是徒劳，裘克很快便找到那一处令伊莱全身颤抖的敏感点并不断冲击碾压，不愿意承受的快感顺着尾椎传递给大脑令伊莱头皮发麻，明明全身心都想要拒绝，但无法抗拒的身体本能令伊莱更加绝望。

　　自此之后，伊索会怎么看他，他们的关系还能回到从前么……不，肯定已经回不去了，说到底他现在还剩些什么？逐渐被绝望思想侵占大脑的伊莱彻底放弃了抵抗，任由放荡的喘息与呻吟从自己喉间发出，也不理会裘克说的那些羞辱的话，一旁的哈斯塔也只是禁锢着伊索静静注视这一切的发生，伊莱甚至都没注意到捆绑着他的触手早已被哈斯塔收回，他甚至还凭借着本能迎合起裘克的动作。

　　大抵是对现在变得像玩偶一样的伊莱感到无趣，将滚烫的液体注满伊莱体内后裘克拔出分身整理了一下自己的衣着同哈斯塔打了个手势，两位监管者就这样默默离开了这个罪恶的小角落。

　　“不用担心啦，出了游戏场地伤口就会好的。”

　　这是裘克离开前留下最后的话。

　　伊莱无力地瘫倒在地，伊索关心地凑上前帮伊莱清理身上的污浊，伊莱缓缓地转过头重新聚焦瞳孔，曾经明亮的双瞳此刻却沾染了混沌。

　　“伊索，我……”

　　“没事的。”

　　伊索温柔地抱住伊莱，虽然看不清表情，但却能看到他眼角的笑意。

　　“我会为你画上最美的妆。”

　　明明这应该只是一场普通的游戏，但确实有什么东西改变了。


End file.
